


Crossing Over

by eastwoodgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwoodgirl/pseuds/eastwoodgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches him fight for his life, hoping that after it all, they could finally be together. AU-ish. Epilogue compliant though. Snarry. If you think you've read them all. Give this one a try. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Over

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling -not me! No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> WARNING: Language, Slash, Character Deaths. Angst. Fluff. AU-ish, but eventually ties up with epilogue. Sort of. Established Snarry.

**0101010101010101010**

"Ten days, Lupin! Ten days! He's been hovering between life and death for ten fucking days! How long shall I need to wait on the edge of my seat?"

The amber-eyed werewolf moved closer to his once-firend/ enemy and laid a comforting hand on the man's black robed shoulder.

"He loves you, Severus, that, I have no doubt in my mind... but... look, I can't stay any longer, Dora needs me -but have faith, will you?" Remus Lupin's voice shook almost imperceptibly, but his quivering lips betrayed his ill-kept unease. Severus sighed. He stole another glance at the pallid figure on the hospital bed.

"What if he does… what if I lose him?" The Potions Master shook his head. "He's been through so much… I just want him to be happy."

Remus could only nod.

"I know."

The two men fell into an uncomfortable silence after that pronouncement, as both watched the deeply slumbering 17-year old –the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-The-Dark-Lord –Harry Potter.

It has been ten days since the final battle, wands have been drawn, lines have been crossed, alliances have been formed and broken; allegiances have been tested and sought. Amongst it all, Harry emerged victorious. Lord Voldemort is no more.

But not without a price.

**0101010101010101010**

Severus Snape stood in the darkest of shadows watching his young lover of almost a year now, fighting for his life. At first he thought he would lose him forever, but after ten days, he was still holding on to hope –hope that after it all they could finally be together.

It's been ten days. Things weren't looking good.

Onyx eyes watched in silence as two more people entered the private ward after Remus had finally left to be with Tonks.

Granger and Weasley.

The bushy-haired witch held her unconscious best friend's hand.

"Please Harry, come back to us."

The redhead beside her could only watch his girlfriend and rub her back as she broke into hysterical sobs.

"We need you mate… Everyone… Ginny's devastated…"

More racking sobs filled the room.

Severus frowned. They needed his Harry? His Harry? What about him? He needed him too…

The Potions Master continued to watch the poignant scene, his mind and heart trying hard to remain unattached to what he was witnessing. More and more people came, and they all wanted the same thing.

They wanted Harry to live –to come back to the life that had been nothing but unkind to him –to most of them.

Did they even ask Harry what he had wanted for himself?"

**0101010101010101010**

The sun went down on the tenth day. Severus was once again alone in the darkened room with his Harry. When the door closed on the last healer to check up on the Wizarding Savior, the man drew closer towards the occupied bed.

"Harry…"

He longed to touch him, to feel him once again in his arms, to never let go…"

"Sev?"

The normally stoic man jumped at the soft voice.

"Ha-Harry?"

Brilliant emerald eyes were staring right back at him from the prone form on the bed. The young man reached for the glasses by his bedside table and put them on. Harry's lips then curved into a smile, the sweetest smile Severus had ever seen.

"Hello, how long was I out? Did you miss me?" The young man reached out a weak and trembling hand to touch his lover…

But it did not connect.

It passed right through.

Severus gave out a shaky breath and a forced smile.

"Ten days… I missed you my brat… and I will forever miss you."

Harry frowned.

"Whatever do you mean, Sev?" The young man tried to touch the older wizard again; this time though, Severus moved away even before Harry could try and reach up to him. The teenage wizard sat up in his bed, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"What –what's wrong Sev? I –I'm alive, aren't I? Voldemort's gone –dead! And –and I'm alive, we can be together now!"

Severus' eyes sparkled uncharacteristically.

"You –you have been hovering for ten days, but you –you have already made your choice, it seems. You are –"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Harry asked, his shoulders beginning to shake uncontrollably. "Tell me, Sev –"

A pregnant pause ensued. The tension in the room was unspeakable and thick.

"Severus?"

A soft voice then interrupted the strained silence. The two men both turned towards the sound to find a woman standing by the hospital room door.

"Mum?" Harry rubbed his eyes. "Is that really you?"

Lily Evans Potter smiled.

"Yes Harry, it's me again."

Harry looked alarmed.

"Mum, I'm happy –to see you and all but, I –I can't come with you! I –I'm staying here –with Severus! I love him –I'm staying here with him!"

Lily's eyes mirrored her son's brilliant emerald ones.

"It's okay, harry. You can stay here. I did not come to take you." Her voice wavered, but she kept the smile on her face. Harry looked confused.

"Why –why are you here then?"

Lily sighed before exchanging looks with the other man in the room. Severus nodded at her. Harry could only watch the cryptic exchange, his mouth agape.

"Mum? You –you –"

Lily reached out a shaky hand and touched Severus' shoulder…

It connected.

"Harry, luv? I –I came here to help –Severus –crossover –"

"NO!"

The two once-childhood friends could only wish to hold the now weeping young man. Harry's face was flooded with tears of anguish and betrayal. He searched for the obsidian eyes of his lover.

"Sev –Severus?"

The sight of Harry's deceived countenance almost made Severus want to be alive again just so he could break his own heart into pieces for causing Harry so much pain –pain he had worked hard all his life to drive away from the young man's tragic life.

"I –I'm sorry, Harry. I waited for you –for ten days. I had hoped –I had wished –that you would –would join me –"

"You're –you're dead?" Harry fisted the thick linen covering his body. "B-but –how? When?"

"The day of the Battle… Nagini –the Dark Lord ordered her to kill me –"

"Oh –MERLIN! NOOO! NO! NO! NO!" Harry's voice was breaking –almost as painfully as his heart was.

"I'm sorry love, but I –I have to go and –"

"WHY?" The young man's voice was now hoarse. He buried his face in his hands. He then felt a ghost of a touch, like a soft wind blowing against his back.

"I need you, Harry… but it seems… that you are needed here more,"

Emerald eyes emerged and met an equally teary onyx pair.

"I want to die –LET ME DIE, THEN! I want to be with you. Sev! Gods –If only I had known, I wouldn't have – I thought I was coming back to you –" More racking sobs.

Severus bit his lip, unsure of what to say or do. He turned to his childhood friend. Lily sighed and moved closer to her son.

"Harry…"

"Why mum? All of you are dead! I have nothing to live for! I thought Severus, but now I can't be with him –"

"Shush, love. That's not true. Your friends still live –Your godchild, they need you more. That is the reason why you are alive. They need you here more than we do."

"But –I –I want to die! I'm tired of it all! What good would it be –I just want to be –don't I deserve to be happy? I –I should have died already!"

Severus took over Lily's position by Harry's side.

"But you didn't, love –"

"I want to be with you," Desperate tears started to flow from the young man's emerald eyes once more. "Oh gods, please –can't you understand? Sev, I wouldn't know what to do without you!"

"I know love," Severus' tears were flowing ceaselessly now. "Merlin knows how much I want to –but not yet. I thought it was time, but no. You have to live Harry. You will survive without me for a while."

"I can't." Harry sobbed his voice almost a whisper though, staring at his lover. Oh, how he longed to touch him! "I need you, Sev –I need you in my life, please –please let me be with you. Why must this happen?"

The older wizard could only gaze longingly at his younger partner.

"Severus, it's almost time," came Lily's voice, breaking the silence yet again. Severus nodded at her, before turning back to his beloved.

"I will go now, but I will be waiting for you, Harry. When the time comes, I will be there… But please, for now –live –for me, for us."

Their gazes locked for one last time, neither wanting to break the connection.

"I love you, Severus."

It was but a whisper, but it was more than enough.

Severus drew closer to his beloved. The night was perfectly still, calm and serene. The moonlight shone right through the window next to Harry's bed, through to him. It was a sight to behold –almost like a pleasant dream.

"Close your eyes, Harry," Severus' low velvety voice beckoned in the dimmed room.

And Harry did as he was told –as if in a trance. And the moment that he did, he felt as if a gentle breeze brushed over his pale, trembling lips… a lover's caress… a song of devotion…

A promise of eternity…

Then, he opened his eyes.

He was now alone in the moonlight.

They were gone –Severus was gone, but not forever… that, Harry knew.

**0101010101010101010**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Until next time --C.


End file.
